O Caçador de Lendas
by JuliaStrong
Summary: Isabella morava no interior do Rio de Janeiro e desde pequena tinha sonhos estranhos que ela nunca entendia. Até que fatos estranhos começam a acontecer na cidade e Bella se ve no meio de um mistério que envolve lendas brasileiras antigas. OOC/AU.


**Capítulo 1**

Abri meus olhos e vi apenas o escuro. Eu sabia que estava dormindo, mas as sensações eram muito verdadeiras. Ouvia a chuva forte batendo no meu corpo e sentia a água escorrendo em minha pele e encharcando o meu cabelo e meu pijama. Um raio cortou as nuvens e o local onde eu estava se iluminou.

Não consegui reconhecer nada por ali, mas tinha certeza de onde estava. No meio da floresta que rodeava a cidade. Percebi o cheiro de terra e da mata que me cercava. Meus pés tocavam o solo nú e húmido pela chuva. Senti algo gosmento e frio tocá-los, e o medo do desconhecido começou a me dominar. Eu sentia que não estava sozinha, mas não conseguia ver o que estava comigo naquela floresta. Minha garganta se fechou e minha respiração ficou acelerada. Forcei os olhos para tentar enxergar alguma coisa no breu em que me encontrava mas outro raio cruzou as nuvens e eu fui cegada pela luz.

Quando abri os olhos de novo já não estava mas na floresta. Olhei ao redor e apesar de estar tudo escuro do lado de fora, um abajur estava aceso e eu conseguia ver a minha volta. Uma estante lotada de carrinhos, bonecos de ações e bichos de pelúcia coloridos encontrava-se a minha esquerda. Olhando em frente, avistei a porta fechada e ao seu lado, um baú com mais brinquedos que pareciam transbordar. A direita estava um armário em marfim combinando com a estante, e no meio do quarto, vi a pequena cama de solteiro com um lençol com bolas de futebol desenhadas sobre um pequeno corpo que dormia um sono profundo.

Fiquei olhando aquela cena sem reconhecer o menino ou o lugar onde estava. Procurei um significado para aquele sonho estranho e tentei acordar. Mas não consegui nenhuma das duas coisas. Em minha concentração para tentar sair do sonho, não escutei a voz que chamava o menino. Mas quando percebi, a pequena criança estava se levantando da cama. Ele era uma criança linda. Pelo tamanho, parecia ter 6 anos. Usava seus cabelos lisos castanhos cortados arrepiados, como estava na moda entre as crianças. Sua pele era branca e lisa, com um pequeno sinal na bochecha esquerda. Os olhos estavam fechados e o rosto angelical relaxado como se ainda estivesse dormindo. Dessa vez eu escutei a voz.

- John…

Então esse era o nome do menino… Mas quem chamava por ele? Olhei em volta e não consegui ver nada fora do normal. A porta estava fechada e a janela também, mas a voz parecia estar dentro do quarto conosco. Olhei para o John novamente e ele abriu os olhos. Eram olhos vidrados, como se estivesse em um transe profundo. Olhos vazios que pertenciam mais a um defunto do que a um garotinho cheio de vida. Tentei perguntar o que estava acontecendo quando a voz melodiosa soou de novo.

- John… Venha comigo.

John começou a andar na direção da janela e eu tentei segurá-lo mas minhas mãos atravessaram por dentro dele e eu não consegui impedi-lo. Olhei para as costas dele enquanto ele abria a janela e o vento forte trazia a chuva para o quarto, molhando todo o pijama do Batman que ele usava. Tentei falar mas minha voz se recusou a sair.

- Pule John…

Olhei para ele assustada com o que a estranha voz falava. Corri e parei ao lado da criança tentando segurá-lo de novo, mas como da primeira vez, minhas mãos atravessaram seu corpo e eu não consegui para-lo. John começou a subir na janela e eu tentei gritar. Mas não consegui fazer nenhum barulho e minha frustração e desespero começaram a aumentar. As lágrimas subiram para os meus olhos. Estávamos no segundo andar e se o John pulasse daquela altura… Isso era uma coisa que eu tinha que impedir. Mas eu não sabia o que fazer! Não conseguia falar, nem tocar nele, e a voz continuava a chama-lo.

- Venha John… Pule!

Prendi minha respiração quando vi John se jogar, caindo em direção ao solo molhado do jardim. Corri para a janela e olhei para baixo a tempo de ver apenas um movimento nas arvores da floresta próxima aos fundos da casa. As lágrimas caiam dos meus olhos, e minha respiração saia arfante, meu rosto pálido assumiu uma expressão de choque quando percebi que John não estava em nenhum lugar do jardim. A criança tinha sumido. E aquela mesma voz melodiosa de antes sussurrou no meu ouvido fazendo meu coração quase parar.

- Isabella…

**888888888888888888888888888888**

Acordei assustada e escutei o barulho de alguma coisa caindo no chão. Abri os olhos arfando em busca de mais ar, mas sabia que mesmo que eu respirasse todo o oxigênio do quarto eu não me sentiria melhor. Passei a mão pela minha testa e senti o suor frio e pegajoso. Minha cabeça latejava. Ainda conseguia sentir um frio no pescoço onde o hálito da voz do meu sonho tocou. Tirei o lençol que estava enrolado nas minhas pernas e resolvi levantar. Olhei para a mezinha em busca do meu relógio para saber que horas eram, mas ele não estava na mesinha…

Treck!

Olhei para o chão para achar o meu despertador quebrado. Ótimo. Era o terceiro que eu quebrava no ano e ainda não estávamos nem perto do Natal. Catei os pedaços quebrados, os coloquei na mezinha de cabeceira e levantei de vez da cama. Peguei meu frasco de remédios que estava na mezinha ao lado dos destroços do meu despertador e tomei dois comprimidos de uma vez, rezando para que começasse a fazer efeito rápido e eu pudesse me livrar dessa enxaqueca infernal que eu estava sentindo. Fui até a estante da TV e peguei meu celular para conferir o horário. Seis horas da manhã. Pelo menos não estava atrasada para o trabalho. Ainda tinha um bom tempo para tomar um banho bem quente, comer alguma coisa – para ver se a maldita enxaqueca cedia - e me arrumar.

Fui até a janela do quarto e a abri. O sol estava nascendo clareando as nuvens que ainda estavam no céu da tempestade da noite passada. Olhei para as nuvens e fui invadida pela lembrança do pesadelo mais real que eu tinha tido a algum tempo. Não era a primeira vez que eu tinha um sonho assim. Mas fazia aproximadamente um ano que eu não tinha mais nenhuma crise como essa.

Eles começaram quando eu tinha 10 anos de idade e ainda morava com meus pais. Eu tinha sonhos horríveis com pessoas morrendo, sendo mutiladas, atropeladas, enforcada, ou qualquer outra forma terrível. Depois de uma semana tendo pesadelos todas as noites, acordar gritando e morrendo de dor de cabeça eu fiquei com fobia de dormir. Passei dois dias em claro sem meus pais saberem e quando notaram, meus pais ficaram desesperados e me levaram para vários médicos diferentes… Mas nenhum deles sabia o que estava de errado comigo. E então, fui consultada pelo melhor neurologista do país que me diagnosticou com enxaqueca crônica. E eu comecei a tomar os remédios que fizeram com que as crises crises diminuíssem com o passar dos anos, mas elas nunca sumiram completamente. E agora, depois de dois anos livre dos sonhos e dores, parecia que tinham voltado.

Suspirei e me afastei da janela indo em direção ao banheiro para tomar meu banho quente. A dor de cabeça já tinha diminuído e eu começava a me lembrar mais do pesadelo. Ainda não sabia quem era aquele menino… E geralmente não me importaria com a resposta. Eu sou professora de 1ª série em uma escola particular dessa pequena cidade no interior do Rio. Então era muito difícil eu não ter visto pelo menos uma vez todas as crianças da escola, que não passavam de 200. Meu subconsciente poderia ter usado qualquer um daqueles rostos para me assustar, afinal, não acredito que sonhos tenham um significado ou algo do gênero. Acredito que são apenas o seu subconsciente saindo para brincar com o seu consciente e pregar peças. Mas parece que meu cérebro se importa com esse sonho e não quer que eu o esqueça.

Eu pelo menos já tinha um nome, John. E eu sabia que ele não é um aluno meu nem da minha amiga Jéssica que também é professora, só que da 4ª série. Então, como o colégio tinha apenas uma turma de cada série, ele deve ser da 2ª ou da 3ª série. Era muito fácil descobrir. Assim que eu chegasse no colégio, eu iria olhar a lista de alunos… O que eu estou pensando? Estou deixando minha loucura tomar conta de mim. Melhor não pensar muito nesse sonho que era igual aos outros, já que eu fiquei com medo e assustada como qualquer pesadelo, mas tão diferente. Afinal, eu não vi nada demais acontecendo… Tirando a parte em que John pulava da janela eu realmente não vi nada. Sem sangue, nem ninguém querendo machucar o menino. Mas eu tinha certeza que tinha alguém querendo machucar o menino. E eu, apesar de não querer admitir, ainda sinto que alguém quer machucar ele.

Terminei meu banho e resolvi deixar todo esse pesadelo para trás. Era apenas uma peça da minha mente. Me olhei no espelho observando o meu corpo. Eu não tenho nada de diferente ou especial. Minha altura é mediana, meus cabelos são castanhos assim como meus olhos e eu não sou nem gorda nem magra… Tenho uma barriguinha que me irrita e meu cabelo não se decide entre liso ou ondulado. Realmente, nada de especial. Dei outro suspiro fundo e fui me arrumar ainda com os pensamentos longe, só que desta vez estava pensando no que eu iria fazer no dia de hoje. Eu teria que passar no mercado depois do trabalho para fazer algumas compras que estavam faltando na casa. Desci as escadas enquanto arrumava meus cabelos castanhos em um rabo de cavalo que deixava meus cabelos curtos na altura do meu pescoço.

Finalmente a dor de cabeça tinha ido embora e meu apetite estava no máximo. Estava com uma fome de cão e resolvi caprichar, fazendo uma omelete de queijo para comer com duas torradas e suco de laranja. Depois que terminei de comer tudo, coloquei a louça na pia para a empregada lavar, peguei meu casaco, meu guarda-chuva, as chaves do carro, minha bolsa e o material que precisaria naquele dia e corri para o meu carro.

Meu carro é uma forma carinhosa de chamar o que eu dirijo, porque ele está mais para uma sucata. Minha caminhonete chevi vermelha era muito antiga, mas eu não tinha coragem de me desfazer dela. Coragem e dinheiro também para um novo carro.

O caminho até a escola estava tranquilo nesse horário da manha e eu consegui ser uma das primeiras pessoas a chegar ao Colégio Maria da Conceição. Estacionei meu carro na rua e corri para fugir da chuva que caía em pingos minúsculos. Entrei na minha sala e fiquei admirando o tempo lá fora pela janela enquanto a turma não chegava. Foi quando eu o vi pela primeira vez.

Ele estava em pé do outro lado da rua da escola, encostado no ponto de ônibus, vestido com uma blusa cinza coberta por um sobretudo que parecia feito de couro preto, uma calça jeans e tênis pretos. E ele era lindo.

Eu acho que lindo é uma palavra muito fraca para descreve-lo. Ele era perfeito. Parecia que tinha saído de uma revista de modelos masculinos, com os olhos verdes como uma floresta, imensos e profundos. Os cabelos acobreados cortados para que ficassem arrepiados da maneira mais desarrumada mas ainda sim não desleixada possível. E o seu rosto cheio de ângulos e de pele branca que chegava a palidez, parecia tão lisa e resistente quanto mármore.

Ele era uma figura de morrer. Meus olhos ficaram presos nele até que possivelmente sentindo o meu olhar que devorava-o ele virou aqueles lindos olhos verdes em minha direção, encontrando os meus olhos. Ainda bem que eu estava sentada. Foi o primeiro pensamento coerente que veio a minha mente depois de quase um minuto encarando esse desconhecido. Se eu estivesse de pé com certeza eu teria caído no chão. Minhas pernas estavam moles como gelatina e eu sentia alguns músculos com espasmos involuntários. Quando eu já estava convencida de que iria ficar encarando o desconhecido pelas próximas duas horas sem me sentir entediada, ele deu o sorriso torto mais lindo que eu já vi. Fazendo com que o seu rosto perfeito ficasse ainda mais irresistível.

- Professora?

Levei um susto imenso com a voz que me chamava que quase cai da cadeira. Olhei para a porta para a ver Mindy, uma das minhas alunas me encarando como se eu fosse louca. Foi então que reparei que eu estava com a boca aberta e provavelmente com cara de idiota. Fechei a boca e tentei me acalmar e manter a coerência.

- Bom dia, Mindy. Tudo bem?

Mindy me encarou com um rosto preocupado e se aproximou de uma das mesas para colocar seu material.

- Sim professora e a senhora?

Respirei fundo e dei um sorriso que eu esperava ser tranquilizador.

- Eu estou bem também. Arrume seu material que os outros alunos já devem estar chegando.

- Está bem professora.

Dei mais um sorriso a menina e olhei para a janela de novo esperando encontrar o homem dos olhos verdes – é assim que eu vou chama-lo a partir de agora – mas o ponto de ônibus estava vazio e o único verde que eu conseguia ver eram os das árvores na calçada que balançavam com o vento. Uma pena. Soltei um suspiro e me preparei para mais um dia de aula.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Olá pessoas!

Finalmente tomei coragem e resolvi escrever um fanfic! Este é o primeiro que eu escrevo e espero que vocês gostem. Já tenho toda a idéia da história na cabeça e pretendo postar o segundo capítulo até o final da semana - provavelmente no domingo.

A história vai começar assim meio parada mas daqui a pouco vai dar uma agitada. Sim, como todos perceberam este é o Edward! E o que vocês acharam da Bella como professora? E que sonhos são esses que ela tem? Muitas perguntas, mas elas serão respondidas!

Então é isso! Espero que vocês adorem de paixão e fiquem enchendo o meu saco por mais capítulos XD

Mande uma review pra me dizer o que achou!

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.


End file.
